Embodiments of the invention relate to data storage systems, and more particularly, to configuring a virtualization controller in a data storage system without disrupting current I/O operations.
A virtualization controller is a network based storage virtualization system for managing large amounts of heterogeneous data storage in an enterprise data center. The tasks of deploying a virtualization controller in a storage network configuration and using virtual data storage (e.g., virtual disks or volumes) generally require an administrator to stop IO operations to existing disks or logical data storage units (LUNs). Such I/O operations may come from applications running on a host computer.
What is needed is a method and system for configuring a virtualization controller in a data storage system without disrupting I/O operations to existing data storage units.